Don't waste your time on me
by RainbowTurtle
Summary: Princess Bubblegum & Marcelin Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Marceline and Bubble Gum fan fiction._

**Marceline's Point of View (POV)**

The first time I met Princess Bubblegum I knew why I existed. Sure my best friend Finn has a huge crush on her, and yeah maybe he can save her from all the evilness of the world but something in me told me that I had to protect her myself. I'm not sure why but when Princess Bubblegum was younger her and I were really close. I guess as she got older I had to put up some sort of a guard because I knew I'd fall head over heels in love with th girl. But whatever, I'm Marceline, Queen of the Vampires, I dont let my emotions show easily...but something about Princess Bubblegum...

"Helllooooo? Marceline! Goodness it's like you live in your own little world ninety percent of the time and in the real one only ten. What were you thinking about?" Princess Bubblegum snapped me out of my trance.

"Uh nothing PB. Anyway what was you saying?" I bit my lip staring at her wondering if she had ever felt th spark that I always feel around her. Maybe one day I would get the nerve to ask...

"I said do you think it would be a good idea to ask Finn to the royal ball with me!"

"Oh uh," what I wanted to say was hell no. What I actually said was "Sure would!" Princess Bubblegum kind of looked disappointed with my awns er and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you have someone else in mind?" I said hopefully.

"What? No dont be Silly Mar."

"Oh well I have to go." I floated out of the seat I was on in Bubblegums castle.

"Wait where are you going? Does it upset you I might ask Finn?"

"No I really could care less." I stared at her coldly. "Really though I have to go. I have some errons to run."

"Maybe I could come wi-"

"No, it's fine, have a great time with Finn PB." I floated out the window aimlessly because I had no idea where I wanted to go. All I knew was that I wanted away from the chatter of Princess Bubblegum and Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcelines POV

So it's the day after the royal ball and I cant decide if I can stomach PB telling me all about her romantic night with Finn. I love Finn to death, he's my brother really, but I'm absolutely in love with Princess Bubblegum. Finn only has a boyish crush on her, whereas my love is like...well deep. I let Finn always think he's saved her from monsters but really I'm beating them senseless. Jake caught me once, he asked why I became invisible and helped them fought the monsters off, I didst have the heart to tell him that I was killing them all by myself and they were merely getting the finishing blows.

All of a sudden I got snapped out of my trance by a knock at my door. I go to open it and Jake and Finn run right in.

"You up for some totally awesome movies tonight Marceline!" Finn said jumping on my hard couch.

"Oh yeah that's tonight isn't it?"

"Uh yeah, you know Fridays are your nights and Saturdays are mine and Finn Marc, wheres your head?" Jake said stretching into the kitchen to put down all the refreshments they brought. Just as I was about to close the door Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat.

"PRINCESS YOU MADE IT!" Finn said in his love struck way.

"Uh yeah...glad you came." I said closing the door behind her.

"Marceline I'd like to talk to you privately in the kitchen please." She swayed into my kitchen with me floating after her.

"Uh sure."

"Oooohhh going to gossip can I come?" Jake's eyes got big.

"Not this time Jake, how about you help Finn pick out the best movie!" Just like that Jake was rummaging through the movies forgetting all about Princess Bubblegum and I.

"So..." I said lounging on my counter top.

"Why did you get so weird yesterday Marc? You didn't answer my calls last night either...what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry I didn't want to hear all about yours and Finns awesome night you had together. Let me guess he took you to the ball and you two had the most awsomest time! Oh wait and then after you two went to go make out someplace and you went home the happiest girl in the land?"

"What is your problem? Finn and I-"

"Forget it." I said floating back into the living room. PB followed behind me with her face burning red.

"Guys I don't feel so well I think I'm going to go back home." Princess Bubblegum said as she grabbed her coat.

"What? The movies not even started yet and you just got here" Jake said.

"Yeah PB don't leave here you can sit next to me." Finn patted the seat beside him and I debated on whether I should burn the whole couch up or not.

"No I'm rather ill. I'll talk to you guys later." Princess Bubblegum ran out the door and the two thought nothing about how strange that was.

"So! Who's up for some ice cream?" Finn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcelines POV

During the movie Jake and Finn got bored.

"So what did you do last night Marceline?" Jake asked casually.

"Nothing really. Sat at home and watched TV...what about you two?"

Finns face lit up like a childs on Christmas. Oh god here it goes.

"Oh nothing...JUST SLAYED THE BIGGEST MONSTER YET!" Jake and Finn high fived. Was this some kind of sick innuendo? If so I was kicking them out.

"Really? What was it."

"Some kind of crazy mix of a dinosaur and a penguin. I don't know how but me and Jake owned that thing!" Finn was so excited he could hardly breathe.

"I thought you'd go to the royal ball?"

"Oh I did, I forgot all about that." Yeah right how could he forget about the best night of his life.

"Really, did you go with PB" I asked trying to sound friendly.

"Oh no I went solo, Jake here though went with Lady Rainicorn and they can bust a move!"

"I thought PB asked you?" I was very curious now. Why hadn't she?

"Nah me and Princess Bubblegum already established that it's just not meant to be. I mean sure I like her but she's much older than me, plus she already told me she had a major crush on someone else."

"Really who?" I almost jumped down his throat.

"She would'nt say, just said that she's knew them almost all her life." I had a glimmer of hope in me when I knew I shouldn't have. PB could have been talking about anyone, much less me. She is the princess after all. I'm sure she knew many guys since she was little.

"I'm going to go check on Princess Bubble gum" I say matter of factly.

"Cool we'll go too Marc." Jake and finn both said getting up.

"No guy's you have to stay fit so if the monster comes again you can save us all!"

"She is right," Jake said yawning and stretching, "plus I'm super tired"

"Alright yeah me too. Tell PB I said to feel better marc." Jake and Finn both hugged me tightly and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcelines POV

I looked all through my closet trying to find something to wear.

"How is it that I only have like three outfits and I'm immortal..." I said to myself.

I decided on my red & black striped shirt and pulling my hair back. Princess Bubblegum always commented on how good my hair looked when it was pulled back...even though she followed that comment with a 'you always look good though'. Anyway I was on my way to the castle when it started raining swords. I rushed into the castle and bit my lip.

"PB" I yelled. I went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"PB you in there?" I heard someone crying so I went in. I saw her crying on her bed.

"Hey Princess what's wrong?" I rushed beside her and sat on the bed patting her back.

"Go away Marceline."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"Please just go away."

"I'm not leaving untill you tell me what's wrong with you!" I picked her up and put her on my lap, something I've done a million times but this time was diffrent. This time it felt more romantically then just friendly. Maybe it was just me though.

"Finn told me you two didnt go to the ball I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Why did you do that Marceline?"

"Tell me why you didnt go with Finn first, then I will tell you why."

"I never wanted to go with Finn. I just said that to see how you would react."

"So you...you was playing with my emotions?" I sat her down on the bed and floated to the corner.

"No Marc. I just wanted to see what you would say, but you blew up on me!"

"Sorry."

"I lied to you."

"It's okay PB really."

"No I mean I lied to you about something else too Marc." I gave her a questioning glance and stopped floating and just stood. She walked over to me.

"When I said I didnt have someone else in mind I lied to you." Here it comes, the horrifying confession that will probably send me on a road of destruction to find who ever this horrible guy is.

"Well who is he?" I asked looking down.

Princess Bubblegum pulled my chin up with her finger and kissed me passionately.

"She is you silly."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just wondering is anyone interested in my story? If so just let me know. (:_

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

Marceline can be the funniest girl I know one minuet and the craziest the next. The girl went crazy when I mentioned asking Finn to the royal ball. They happen every month, and I've never once asked Finn to go with me as anything as more than a friend. I actually wanted to ask Marceline to go with me but I was afraid that she would think it was odd and care what others thought about us being there together. I've been in love with Marceline since the very first time we met. The girl was beautiful even as a child. It's funny how she was born a vampire yet she grew up to be the perfect age of 18. I'll be 18 for the rest of my life, whenever I turned 13 again I had to make a potion to make me turn back to 18, but the catch was I would be 18 forever, so how ironic is it that both Marceline and I are stuck at age 18 forever?

"PB are you sure this is what you want?" Marceline said as I confessed she was who I liked, which is an understatement.

"Do you remember when we first met Marc?" I held her hand and smiled.

"Of course Princess."

_We were 4 years old and on the playground at the Candy Cane Day Care. Our parents were very important people so they had to have someone they trust to look after us. I met Marceline when I was falling off the slide. _

"_Whoa!" she said floating over to me and catching me in her arms. She sat me down at giggled. "You clumsy!" she said tugging at my hair. She ripped off a piece of bubble gum and chewed it. _

"_Tank you" I said._

"How did you see me falling?" I said still confused 14 years later.

"That's easy PB" she said grabbing me in her arms and making us float, "You were like the only person anyone was watching. The princess to Oooo." She laughed and I could feel her whole body shake.

"Not funny. You make me sound so...popular!"

"Well you kind of are Bonnibel."

"Well if I wasn't a princess do you think you'd still want me?"

"Whoa who said I wanted you?" That was like a knife to the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline's POV

I was only kidding with PB but she jumped out of my arms and went to sit on her bed.

"Bonnibel I was only kidding with you. If you was'nt a princess then everything would still be the same only I wouldn't have so much competition...well that's not true. You'd still be stunning and I'd still have to fight off everyone just for you. And by the way, I do want you."

Princess Bubblegum still sat on her bed chewing on her lip.

"You already have me Marc." She whispered so only I could hear. She didnt mean to so that no one would hear, it's just I think I emotionally took alot out of her and scared her. None the less this made me smile.

"Bonnibel." I said showing my fangs making a sudden 360 of emotions.

"...Marceline what are you thinking?"

"If you didnt go to the ball with Finn who did you go with?"

"No one at all silly."

"But wait you told me you didnt have anyone else in mind..."

"Marceline you never wait for me to finish my sentences. I was going to ask you but you stormed out like you was on fire. I didnt want to just blurt it out. I was going to say 'I had a certain vampire in mind...'"

"You wanted to go with me?" I fell to the floor and sat down.

"Of course you big dummy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Bubblegum's POV

After Marceline left I decided it was time to tell Finn how I felt about Marc. I knew it really was'nt anybody's business, but Finn's my best friend and I think I owe it to him to tell him.

I walked over to Finn and Jake's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey PB! I was just leaving. Me and lady have a date night! Finn's in the living room watching Bemo, have a good night!" Jake said and closed the door behind me.

"Whats up Princess!" Finn said excited.

"Nothing Finn, hey I wanted to talk to you about something kinda serious is it okay if I sit down?"

"Of course PB. Do you need me to kick someones butt?"

"Quite the opposite Finn. So you know I told you I kind of have a crush on someone else right?"

"Oh yeah." Finn said staring back at Bemo playing his game again obviously not too interested in the topic of the conversation.

"What if I told you it was Marceline?"

"WHOA" he said dropping the controller. "You mean my other best friend? The Vampire Queen? Marc? Marcie? Mar!"

"...Yeah Finn.

"You two...would look...totally cute!" Finn said happily.

"Really? You think?" I said excitedly. My best friend, besides Marceline was happy for me and thought I'd look cute with the girl I lo-...liked.

"Yeah girl, you go get it!" Finn said hugging me awkwardly while trying to finish his game.

"I just didnt want there to be any weird tension between the three of us..."

"Nah girl, I actually met someone the other day..."

"Ooooh! Spill the beans Finn!" I sat gazing at him while he spoke.

"A while back Ice King made a fan fiction of me and Jake but it was Fiona and Cake. Turns out they really weren't a fan fiction. He was ripping off their adventures and trying to make money off of them! The only thing he made up was them wanting to kiss him and marry him...yuck!"

"Fiona and Cake?" I asked questioningly

"Fiona the human and Cake the cat. I have no idea where he came up with the title..."

"So this Fiona..."

"She's my age, and basically the female version of me. She's perfect Princess!"

"I'm so very happy for you Finn!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Finn you home?" Marceline came in and looked at us.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcelines POV

So as I walked over to Finns to tell him how I'm really sorry for being in love with the girl he likes I realized I have no idea where PB and I stand. Are we dating? Does she want to date another girl? Will the kingdom think less of her? I doubt that. This kingdom just likes to see people happy, doesn't really matter if their an animal, a candy, or even opposite sex. I mean hey look at Jake and Lady Rainicorn. He's a dog, shes a unicorn. Their not even the same species! But whatever, I don't really care. I just know I want to be her girlfriend and that that. I have to tell my best friend Finn though, thats a fact. I dont want him to be upset with me for falling for the girl of his dreams. I know she's amazing and all that but lets face it, the girls out of his league, she's out of all of our leagues, but I can at least try.

As I walk into Finn and Jake's tree house I call out for him and see Princess Bubblegum and Finn hugging. I must admit that I was a bit jealous he was hugging her and a bit upset she didn't tell me she was going to see him but whatever.

"Hey Finn, I just came over to uh...tell you something."

"If it's about the hot dogs being burnt last week I know. I'm sorry but Jake just never knows how to cook them..."

"Uh no not that exactly...but ew yeah please tell him not to burn them to a crisp next time dude!" I shook my head and remembered why I had came here in the first place. I stared at Bonnibel and smiled.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you but I l-"

"Like Princess Bubblegum, yeah yeah old news she just told me about 10 minuets ago. Were on to the subject of me getting Fiona now!" I was so happy that PB had came here to actually tell him that she...liked me? Cared about me? Or did she tell him that I was head over heels for her and she doesnt feel the same? Either way I went on with Finn.

"Oh yeah Fiona practically the girl version of you? You need to ask her out!" PB nodded.

"Definitely Finn! Go ask her out right now!" Finn jumped up and sprinted to the door.

"Thanks girls you're the best! Off to Fiona! Stay here as long as you like!" Finn yelled as he left the tree house.

"How about we go back to my place Bonnibel? I'd actually like to make you dinner..."

"Sure, but can I go back to the castle and freshen up first?" I walked over to her and picked her up and floated her back to her castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcelines POV

I stood in my mirror practicing the words I wanted to say to B.

"I love you" I whispered to myself. I heard a knock on the door and smiled to myself. This was it. I was going to ask Bonnibel to go out wit me. I floated down the stair and opened the door. My jaw dropped when I realized it was my brother and sister, not the girl I loved. Victor and Victoria. My younger twin siblings.

"Well hello Marceline, nice to see you again." Victoria said laughing. "Not who you was expecting huh?" I guess she noticed my disappointed look.

"Oh uh no..." Victor had already came in and started flipping through my tv.

"Why are you two here?" I asked rudely. Don't get me wrong I love my sister, and I tolerate my brother but really why would they show up now?

"Dad told us we had to stay with you to 'bond'" I sighed.

"Well okay how long is that?"

"Every second here is too long." Victor said keeping his eyes on the tv.

"Listen I want to talk to you about who made you grow up though!" I knew exactly what she meant. I've been alive for thousands of years but until I 'met the person who would change my life' I was a child. I would only grow up when the person I was suppose to be with for eternity grew up as well. They could be halfway across the world, or even right in front of my face.

"How do you know that I know who that is Victoria?"

"I think you do..." she said smirking. Just as she said that I heard a knock at the door. I ran towards the door and slung it open.

"Bonnibel..." I said breathlessly. "You look..."

"Hott!" My brother Victor said. "Wow she's fine. Are you single beautiful?"

"And who are these two charming vampires?" Bubblegum said to me.

"Victor and Victoria. I didn't know they were coming..." I whispered under my breath.

"Is dinner still on?" B asked excited. Why was she so happy to spend time with my family? Even I'm not happy about that.

"Yeah sure I guess."

"Great!" She said happily.

"Excellent" Victor said hissing through his fangs.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcelines POV

Dinner was turning out to be a living nightmare. My brother was hopelessly flirting with B and I was dying (so to speak) inside watching it.

"So Princess, have you ever dated a Vampire before?" Victor said stroking her hair.

"Actually no! I haven't" She replied. Too bad if they wouldn't have shown up that answer would probably be different right now.

"Would you like to?" He said exposing his fangs.

"It's actually on the top of my lists of things to experience." she said smiling.

"Well how about you do me a favor and make that vampire me?" He said leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head.

"No thank you Victor I'm not interested."

"Ah come on Princess. I could please you." B got up to take her plate to the sink and Victor smacked her butt.

"You pig!" I said screaming and flipping the table over and choking him. Victoria was simply sitting in her chair stroking her chin.

"Interesting..." She replied.

"What is your problem you idiot!" I yelled at my 16 year old brother.

"Hey hey calm down. Only playing with the mere girl. You know she's obviously not for me. She's two years older than me. Let me mess with her."

"She's not your toy you child" I hissed.

"Whatever." Victor said throwing me against the wall and walking out the door. "Victoria I'm leaving. If you want to stay be my guest, but I'll tell dad that bonding with the Queen was a bust for me. Peace."

Princess bubblegum rushed over to me.

"Are you okay Marc?" She said picking me up off the ground, or so she thought. She forgets that I'm tough skinned.

"Very interesting..." Victoria commented again.

"I'm fine B. Are you okay?" PB blushed and giggled.

"I am actually. How about we pick up this table you almost destroyed and have dessert with your sister." Victoria smiled at the both of us as her and I picked up the table.

"So Princess, how old are you?"

"18, stuck this way forever actually. Kind of like you guys." She giggled.

"So you and Marc grew up together did you?" She smirked looking at me.

"Yeah!...why Victoria?"

"She doesn't know does she Marc?" Victoria winked at me and stood up.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Princess Bubblegum. You're beautiful and your kingdom is also a very beautiful place. I visited it before coming to Marcelines. I better be going though, have to make my brother settle down and tell my dad the good news!" She hugged PB and waved. "Bye sis, until next time." She turned into a bat and disappeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcelines POV

"So..." B said as we laid on the couch. I was holding her against me while we watched TV.

"So." I said kissing her forehead.

"What was your sister talking about Marci?"

"What are you taking about Bonnibel?" I said acting dumb.

"You know the whole 'she doesn't know yet does she' and a comment your brother made about how you know that I'm two years older than him. I know that I'm older but I'm not that much older than him!" She pouted.

"Oh so you're interested in him?" I said looking down at her. She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"No, that's not the vampire I'm in...in...interested in." she said biting her lip.

"Is interested the word you were searching for B?"

"Please just tell me what you meant okay?" She gave me her sad face and laid her hands on my lap.

"Every vampire that is born a vampire, not turned, has a lifetime destiny. Every vampires destiny is to protect te person their meant to be with for eternity. I was a four year old for thousands of years B."

"Really? Can you remember anything about being 4 for that many years?"

"Oh yeah I can actually. I remember having to dumb down my language because I was'nt suppose to know so many words."

"Okay sorry to side track you Marc, go on." She smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't get freaked out about the next part okay Bonnibel? You have to promise."

"I promise to try Marceline."

"When I met you on the playground that day...I started growing with you. I mean hey it could be a huge coincidence! I could be meant to be with someone else for eternity so don't get freaked out. It may not even be you..." PB got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed her.

"B whats wrong?" She turned around and was crying. "Is all this too much for you PB? If so I can take you home and we can act like it never happened?"

"Do you really think that you're meant for someone else Marceline?" I looked into her eyes trying to find the right answer to tell her.

"What do you want the answer to be B?" I wrapped my arms around her neck trying to console her.

"I want the answer to be no. I want you to tell me that you were made to be with me." I sighed and started laughing. "Don't laugh at me! Marceline stop it!" she said getting mad. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you Princess. I'm laughing because you had me thinking this was all too much, that you thought it was crazy I'm meant for you, but here you are worrying that I'm NOT meant for you?" I kept laughing.

"How are you sure its me?" she asked.

"We are drawn to the one were meant to be with. We grow closer to them. If it was someone on the other side of the universe I would be with them by now its been that long. Who's the one person I grew up with and grew closer too over the years?" She pointed to herself. "Yes. I'm meant to protect you. Finn and Jake always tried but I was the one who beat the monsters, I just wanted them to have the credit, and also I didnt want you finding out I had a huge crush on you, I was afraid that you'd freak out or something."

"What? You're crazy! Didn't you know Princesses also have that power to know who they are meant to be with?"

"Really!" I said happily.

"No I'm only kidding. But I made a potion once that was suppose to show me everyone in blue but the one I'm meant to be with for life in red and guess who was red?" I shook my head and put my hands up.

"I don't know PB who?"

"Finn!" I growled at her. "Just kidding silly! It was you. I thought maybe I had mixed my potion wrong but it was right. That was when we were only 15."

"So you've known for years?"

"Yes" she admitted quietly. "I didn't want you to freak out though." We both laughed at how ironic all of it was.

"I love you" I said shocked at my own words.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Bubblegum POV

"I love you too silly" I said kissing Marcelines lips.

"Really?" She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Of course Marceline. I've been in love with you for a while. We just had this talk." She floated up at this and smiled at me from the other side of the room.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She nearly screamed. I giggled at her.

"Only if you will be mine." She bit her lip smiling. Tree trunks came running in.

"Princess heeelp. The castle is on fire."

"What? How could that be?" Tree trunks ran back outside and I threw my coat on.

"Here, let me fly you, it will be lot faster." Marceline scooped me up and flew me to my castle. When we got there most of the castle was on fire and Finn and Jake had water hoses trying to put out the tremendous fire.

"Stop!" Screamed Marceline. All of a sudden she ran to Jake and whispered in his ear. Marcilene and Jake both grew huge. Jake was just a larger version of himself whereas Marceline turned into this huge black figure with glowing red eyes. Jake and Marceline both started blowing the hardest they could and actually put out all of the fire. The bubblegum walls grew back and everything was back to normal.

"Ice King!" Finn screamed as he spotted him leaving the castle.

"WHAT!" He said cowering.

"Did you start that fire Ice King!" Jake yelled as he shrunk back down.

"Of course not...I mean not on purpose. I'm the ICE King after all."

"Right. So what happened." Finn shouted.

"Well Gunther was playing with one of the candles I had lit, and all of a sudden the castle is emerged in flames! I tried freezing the fire but it was just too much for me."

"Why were you in her house!" Marceline yelled still the dark figure.

"OH GOD VAMPIRE!" Ice king said running away.

"No!" Jake stretched his arms and wrapped him up and slid him back.

"Answer her!" Finn demanded.

"I was merely looking for the princess..." Ice King said.

"Or trying to steal her!" Marceline said grabbing him and throwing him.

"AHAH You forgot I can FLY!" Ice king said turning his head, unfortunately for him h was'nt paying attention and he slammed into a mountain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Marcelines POV**

I was on my way home after putting out the fire at the castle. I never meant to let Princess Bubblegum see that side of me. I kind of just walked away after the whole Ice King thing. Whatever though, no one will miss the hideous monster.

"Marceline!" PB yelled about a yard behind me. I kept walking with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Marceline stop this instance!" She yelled sprinting to me. I finally stopped and waited for her. "What was that you idiot? Why did you just leave me there?" She said breathlessly.

"I didn't want to stay after turning into such a hideous monster..." I said blushing. She glared at me and then slapped me. "I deserve that." I say casually. "I know I'm ugly and I should have never turned in front of you."

"Are you stupid Marceline?" she said still yelling.

"Yes I am I should have never done that I'm sorry."

"Stop being an idiot for one second. I slapped you because you never should have left me."

"...wait what? You slapped me because I left without you?..."

"Yes! I've seen you transform a million times without you knowing it, and each time I find it more beautiful than the last, so quit being a baby for once and don't run away from me again." she was red in the face from screaming.

"How have you seen me transform before?"

"You're not the only one in Ooo that can hide Marceline. I've watched you transform since we were children. I find it fascinating and quite beautiful that your body takes shape of another creature."

"If you find that beautiful than we are meant to be."

"I already knew that stupid." She said tackling me to the ground. I tried kissing her but she turned her head and straddled me and folded her arms across her chest.

"No. Punishment for leaving me all alone."

"Punishment huh?" I said giving her an evil grin. I scooped her up into my arms and flew up into the air with her. I kissed her hard and sighed happily. I threw her on my back.

"I want to show you something" I said over my shoulder as I started our long journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

As we flew over many Kingdom's I was getting very curious where we were headed.

"Marceline," I whined "are we almost there?"

"Almost, close your eyes." I obeyed her and squeezed my eyes tight. "Okay open." she said as we floated down. In front of me was the beautifulest thing I had ever seen. We were on a green mountain where you could count each and every star.

"I wanted to bring you to see the sunset but I didn't think I could carry you safely and an umbrella." she laughed as she said this.

"This is just as well" I said grinning. This was a beautiful sight.

"I love you" she whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Marc." I said contently.

**Marceline's Pov**

On the way back to my house I got this weird feeling. I'm not sure what it was but I felt as though I would have an unexpected visitor.

"Oh god..." I said to myself.

"What's wrong Marceline?" she demanded from my back.

"Okay don't freak out, but I think my dad's here."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this is kinda late guys. I was'nt feeling so well yesterday, I spent most of the day sleeping. Hope you enjoy this post, it's rather short but I will have much more tommarow!_**  
**

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

I have no idea what Marceline is thinking right now. Does she want her father to know were together? Will it matter? Does it even matter to anyone?

"You can take me back to the castle if you want Marc." I said still on her back because we were floating aimlessly around outside.

"I don't want to. I want him to meet you." She was slowing her pace and finally she said, "You ready for this Princess?"

"As ready as I could ever be to meet my girlfriends father I suppose." I have to admit I was a bit nervous. Not only did I want to make a good impression on him, but I also wanted not to be turned into tonight's vampire feast...or have my soul sucked out for that matter. I trusted Marceline though, so I had no problem with meeting her father. I knew if he tried anything Marceline would protect me.

**Marceline's POV**

As I sat Bonnibel down and walked into my house with her trailling behind me I seen that my dad had let himself in, as usual.

"Hey dad, what do I owe this pleasure to." he was staring at me awkwardly. He got up to hug me but it was just weird.

"Well...I had someone on the outside release me so I could come see you darling. Your sister gave me the good news...you've found your other half correct?" I scoffed and glared at him.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"I am your father Marceline..."

"Really? You've sure not acted like one for the thousands of years. Mom raised me so why is this really any of your concern?"

"Why are you getting so worked up Marceline? This is a glorious thing! By the way who is your friend here?" He said exposing his fangs. "A little treat? Looks delicious."

"This is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum dad. My other half."


	16. Chapter 16

_Another short one guys I'm sorry :( _

_Hopefully much more later on in the day!_

**Marceline's POV**

"Your sister did say it was interesting...and this sure is." My dad scratched his chin.

"Is this uncommon in the vampire history or whatever..." Bonnibel asked curiously.

"Actually no, our world isn't like the natural world. I'm not sure how Oooo works but in our land it's not uncommon at all. You fall for who you fall for...just odd that I never even had a hint of who Marceline was attached to."

"As I said a million times before dad you were never really in my life. A visit like this here and there is honestly not a father and daughter relationship." I sighed floating to the couch while PB went into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

"Marceline you know I have duty's in the underworld..."

"I know dad. I really just wish mom was here though. She would have loved Bonnibel..."

"Are you sure this is who you're attached to?"

"Dad I'm not a child, stop treating me like one."

"Okay fair enough. Let me at least get to know her..."

"That's up to her." I walked into the kitchen.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

All of this had went better than I expected really. I thought Marcelines father would tear my head off, but apparently all vampires understand that you are drawn to whom you are drawn to. Marceline was'nt yelling or spitting fire in the other room so that was a good sign. She walked into the kitchen and took my hands.

"So my father wants to 'get to know you'" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to get to know him Marc?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course I do silly. I've never introduced him to anyone before and he may not be important to me but you are, so I want you to know him. Hey maybe further down the line you'll want to be converted into a vampire like me?" She winked and exposed her fangs.

"One thing at a time dear. I don't think the Land of Oooo is ready for a princess vampire just yet."

"Oh but you wouldn't be a princess in the underworld. You would be a Queen. "

"We're not in the underworld. Lets just speak to your father hmm?" I kissed her and grabbed her hand and went into my 'interview with the vampire'.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry about not posting all week guys, my computers been a mess. Anyway I'm not really paying attention to punctuation or grammar because I'm using a document called 'Word Free' and it's not like Microsoft Word or other programs. It's basically notepad but wit the Microsoft Word layout, so no need to point out the obvious =P Cant be fucked to go through and edit it daily. Thanks for the positive reviews and thank you so much for reading it!_

**Marceline's POV**

Laying in bed with Bonnibel is like laying with angels I suppose. You get the pleasure of staring at someone flawless and also the comfort of knowing their there for you.

"So how do you think this evening went Marc?" PB looked up at me resting her head on my chest.

"Actually very well I'd say. My dad seems to love you...maybe even more than me!" she lightly hit my hand and giggled.

"I guess now this means it's time to meet my father hmm?" I stared at her confused.

"How is it that we've known each other our whole lives and never met each others fathers?" Bonnibel thought deeply.

"I have no idea...that is a good question. I figured I would have at least seen your father picking you up when we were children but I was far to young to remember but your dad seemed like he had never seen or heard of me before...have you never mentioned me to him?" PB looked kind of hurt.

"No its not like that Bon. Me and my dad rarely speak and when we do it just turns into a fight and I leave. I've just never had a close relationship with my dad. I guess that's why you never saw him. My father always ad his assistant drop me off and pick me up from day care, so that's why you don't remember him, because he was never really there."

"Well it's the same with mine. He's always been busy so..." I kissed her forehead.

"What about your mom? I've never met her either!"

"They both rule different kingdoms so their rarely here. They figure I could take over this small one and that they wouldn't need to come and check up on me." She played with my hair.

"How do you think your parents will react when they hear you're with me?"

She nervously giggled at me.


End file.
